custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernum Universe/Almanac
isaywords.txt by now, i don't care whether you've going inorder or not. ha. not even I"M creating this stuff in order. but for the upstanding citizens... this should be the fifth folder. butttttt... if this isn't the fifthe page for you... then you must be a time traveller!! look. i have a really easy way to identify who's a time traveller or not the next time me and you meet, all you have to do is greet me with "oh great and wise infernum, i am humbled by your almighty presence. allow me to prostrate my unworthy self before your might and coolness." it;s got to be word for word, by the way, or ill cast into the shadow realm for attempting to slander me. you cant just say i'm mighty and forget teh coolness, thats way out of line There are four documents, the quarters of an encyclopedia. The first is labelled "A-F". Encyclopedia (A-F) - Microrough Word Foreword Included below is a compendium of notable figures, locations, or objects and entries that have not been mentioned in the other files. In the case of a notable figure, location, or object, a brief description is given along with a redirection to a file that includes the necessary information. In the case of a figure, location, or object that is not mentioned anywhere else, a short passage will be given to serve the reader's needs.  A *'Amea, Toa:' The Toa of Sonics on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Amea file. *'Anzix, Toa:' The Toa of Plasma on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Anzix file. *'Ash Bear:' A large, powerful, ursine Rahi that inhabites both jungles and rocky, arid areas. It is said Tsukumi's smile can charm one of these out of hibernation, if she tries hard enough. *'Atero Nui:' A large metropolis built upon an artificial island on Spherus Magna. For more data, see the Locations file. *'Atlas, Mount:' The tallest peak in all of Xeno Nui. Situated on North Xeno, Mount Atlas is 9,226 feet tall.  B *'Batagori:' A fictitious Earth Agori known by a variety of names and titles. Known for his adventures fighting crime in the nighttime streets of Atero while donning a long, black cape. *'Blue Sector, The:' A section on the bottom floor of the Infernum Correctional Institute. For more data, see the Infernum (Location) file.  C *'Caine, Toa:' The Toa of Air on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Caine file. *'Camera:' A recent invention. Allows the user to capture a single image that the camera sees onto a piece of paper. Anzix is the proud owner of one of these. *'Ceventate Bay:' An open body of saltwater located in the far northeast of the southeastern quadrant of Spherus Magna, with a surface area of 278,000 sq. mio. The Bay is surrounded on all sides by cliff faces and is uninhabited by both Matoran and Agori. The Ruins of Infernum rest in the middle of this Bay. SEV-en-tait *'Ceventate, River:' The River Ceventate is the combined output of three, smaller unnamed freshwater rivers. It flows for 178 kio before draining into the Ceventate Bay. It is the shortest river in the far northeast of the southeastern quadrant.  D  E *'Eithne:' A first year Ce-Matoran history professor in the University of Haven. She is Kendar and Moya's instructor. ETH-nay *'Elantra, Toa:' The Toa of Psionics on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Amea file. *'Elinvar:' A foreign metallic alloy known for its elasticity that does not change with temperature. EL-in-vahr  F *'Faxis:' Founder of Faxis Beach and was a seafaring officer of middling rank. Defected from the Lykos Empire after getting lost at sea. Shipwrecked on the shore of Xeno Nui, eventually gave up his old lifestyle, and erased all traces of the island to guarantee its' safety from the Empire's predations. He and his crew settled in the nearest village, which would develop into Faxis Beach. *'Faxis Beach:' A major city on South Xeno, known for the largest port on the entire island. For further data, see the Faxis Beach file. *'Faxis Center Shopping Mall:' *'Formosa, Toa:' The Toa of Gravity on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Formosa file. I assume this is the second part. It's "G-L". Encyclopedia (G-L) - Microrough Word  G *'Great Deathmatch, The:' A system devised by the Great Being Infernum to select a worthy successor to his powers. All contestants are bound by certain rules and the victor is the last being left standing. For more data, see the Overview file. *'Great Ocean:' The Great Ocean is defined as "the body of open saltwater of which its shores meet the northern and eastern continents of the southeastern quadrant of Spherus Magna, and in addition, of which all waters are below the 37o S latitude. The Great Ocean includes 28% of Spherus Magna's total water and covers 71,512,000 sq. kio.  H *'Haven:' The most populous city and cultural heart in South Xeno. For more data, see the Haven file. *'Hewkii and Macku Plush Combo:' The hottest item among younger Matoran and Agori. Comes in small, regular, large, and ginormous sizes. Tsukumi was given a ginormous set of this stuffed toy from Xaedan.  I *'Infernum:' **'Great Being:' The initiator of the Great Deathmatch and namesake of this Universe and the Infernum Correctional Institute. For further data, see the Infernum file. **'Location:' The Infernum Correctional Institute was the most secure facility in the entire Matoran Universe and housed the worst of criminals. For more data, see the Infernum (Location) file. **'Universe:' The name given to the Universe in which these files pertain to. For further data, see the Overview file. *'Infernum Glyphs:' A form of the Matoran language that uses less dots and more lines. Some letters have been changed completely. It is slightly faster to use. *'Inkara, River:' A freshwater river found on South Xeno. 303 kio long, its source is located in the hilly western areas of South Xeno. Tributaries in the southern Inkara Woods then empty into the River Inkara. The river continues north, splitting the Poplar Forests and Inkara Woods before draining into the Great Ocean. in-KAHR-uh *'Inkara Woods:' A large swathe of deciduous forest west of Haven composed of oak and hickory trees. Separated from the Poplar Forests by the River Inkara. *'Ironwood Forest:' An untamed evergreen forest on the continent north of Xeno Nui. The trees here have an predictably hard bark, given the name of these woods. *'Ironwood, River:' A freshwater river that runs for 174 kio through the Ironwood Forest and empties into the Ceventate Bay.  J *'Jalix, River:'The longest river on the continent east of Xeno Nui. Running for 2,991 kio, this river empties into the Great Ocean and has a distributary in the form a of small, inland lake.  K *'Kaixin, Toa:' The Toa of Ice on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Kaixin file. *'Kalevan:' An Onu-Matoran physicist who invented the Kalevan system for measuring temerature with 0o as absolute zero. *'Kavalus, Toa:' The Toa of Earth on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Kavalus file. *'Korvald, Toa:' The Toa of Iron on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Korvald file.  L *'Lithium:' A light, foreign, and volatile metal that is exceptional for storing energy. *'Longinus, Toa:' The Toa of Light on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Longinus file. *'Lykos Kinsmen:' A race of bipedal, muscular beings often a head or two taller than a Toa. The Lykos exist as a sizable minority on Xeno Nui and trace their roots back to their ancestor, Faxis. Intimidating and with a strong sense of honour, their time on Xeno Nui has allowed them to relax and are a very welcome part of society. The third section, "M-R". Encyclopedia (M-R) - Microrough Word  M *'Margeret:' Tsukumi's pet Swamp Stalker known for its insatiable appetite. Margeret often spends her time as a creature of pure water, due to Tsukumi's Kanohi Maion. For further data, see the Tsukumi file. *'"Mary":' A member of the Nameless Team and Xaedan companion. For further data, see the "Mary" file. *'Mata Nui:' Great Spirit of the Matoran and Infernum's accomplice. For further data, see the Mata Nui file. *'Mirai, Toa:' The Toa of Lightning on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Mirai file.  N *'Nephele:' A Lykos Kinsmen. She was Faxis' navigator and second-in-command. nuh-FELL-ee *'Nexor, Toa:' The Toa of Magnetism on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Nexor file.  O  P *'Point Versi:'A large port city around three times the size of Haven located on the continent east of Xeno Nui. For further data, see the Locations file. *'Poplar Forests:' A large deciduous forest north of Haven which covers about 20,000 square kio. Despite it's name, only 10% of the forest is made up of poplar trees. The rest of these woods are comprised of oak and hickory trees. This forest gets its name from the fact that the neighbouring forest, the Inkara Woods, does not contain any poplar trees. *'Protosteel:' The rarest form of protodermis. In recent years, due to rapid technological advancements, protosteel can now be used by Matoran and Agori. Current research is now dedicated to synthesizing it from solid protodermis.  Q  R *'Reader, The:' The being who is currently reading this file and/or the Madness Series is assigned the arbitrary name of "The Reader". It is necessary to give a label, no matter how fleeting, to this being in order to make sense of Infernum's audience. *'Rock, Paper, Scissors:' A game known to nearly all sentient beings on Spherus Magna. However, when Toa play this game, in order to win, you need to beat up your opponent with your chosen shape in any way or form. Most Toa materialize a thick slab, two blades, or a sphere of their particular element and have at it, though there have been some clever maneuvers invented over the years. The fourth and final file, "S-Z". Encyclopedia (S-Z) - Microrough Word  S *'Seras, Toa:' The Toa of Time on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Seras file. *'Serpent’s Heart, The:' The name of Faxis' ship. The shipwreck was recovered in X996 and is on display at the Faxis Beach Museum. *'Shadow Leech:' Shadow Leeches are mutated Kraata created by the late Makuta to drain beings of their inner light. Very few remain. The only Shadow Leech of note is under the doting care of Kaede. This androgynous critter with then flattering name of Mr. Wiggles is docile and only drains Kaede of light. For further data, see the Kaede file. *'Shyla Mountain Range:' An old mountain range north of Faxis Beach. These low hills create a partial barrier for clouds, causing precipitation to focus slightly on the area south of the mountains, thereby creating a temperate tropical forest. *'Southeastern Quadrant:' The southeastern quadrant is defined as "the area of Spherus Magna which includes all that lies south of 0o latitude and all that lies to the left of the Prime Meridian and to the right of the International Date Line." *'Star of the Sea, The:' A five-star hotel in Faxis Beach and the prime tourist attraction in the city. It costs 1,400 widgets to stay for one night. This resort is equipped with a world-renowned hot spring, an aquatic theme park, and four restaurants. Nearby is the beach itself and the Faxis Center Shopping Mall. *'Sudstrom:' One of the anchor stores in the Faxis Center Shopping Mall. Sudstrom is a chain of department stores that sells clothing, light house appliances, and beauty products. *'Sunspike, River:' The longest river on the continent north of Xeno Nui. With then main river stretching for 3,592 kio and another comparatively length tributary of 764 kio, the River Sunspike is also contains the most water out of all other rivers in the southeastern quadrant. The source of the River Sunspike is in the southern Sunspike Valley and it drains in the Ceventate Bay. *'Sunspike Valley:' A massive cold desert that takes up a good portion of the northern continent's east coast. For further data, see the Locations file. *'Swamp Stalker:' These reptilian Rahi originated from the Southern Continent of the Matoran Universe. Naturally, they are quite large, but when mutated they exponentially grew in size and developed armor plating. That subspecies is now extinct. Tsukumi has a Swamp Stalker as a pet. For further data, see the Tsukumi file. T *'Tsukumi, Toa:' The Toa of Water on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Tsukumi file. *'Tungsten:' A foreign metal known for its hardness and high melting point. It is used in a variety of applications from lightbulbs to weapons. Caine's chaingun is loaded with ammunition made from isotopes of tungsten.  U *'University of Haven:' The University of Haven, also referred to as Haven University, UH, Haven U, or simply as the U, is a public research and educational institute located in Haven. It is considered the top university in Xeno Nui and is one of the top three university brands in the southeastern quadrant. Haven University has consistently placed high in world rankings with broad rankings of second in social sciences, second in science, and fifth in engineering, and with specific rankings of first in biology, first in history, third in mathematics, and sixth in psychology. Established in X853 in order to meet the needs of a growing population, the University of Haven is also the oldest establishment of higher education in Xeno Nui.  V *'Valaryx, Toa:' The Toa of Plantlife on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Valaryx file. *'Versi, River:' A short river spanning about 133 kio. It is situated some distance north from Point Versi and drains into the Great Ocean. *'Vortixx:' Vortixx, with the loss of their home island, have spread wherever there if fortune. Less cutthroat than they used to be, they still make for difficult clientele or businesspeople. A small amount of Vortixx reside in Haven, Faxis Beach, and Point Versi. *'Vyander, Toa:' The Toa of Stone on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Vyander file.  W *''Wild Caxisorak and Where to Find Them:'' A book found by the Onu-Matoran Kendar while researching for his term paper. It includes biological and physiological information on this particular breed of Visorak. *'Wurtzite:' This material's full name is wurtzite boron nitride. It is the second hardest material, with the first being lonsdaleite. Both are harder than diamond. Wurtzite is scarce on Spherus Magna and its only notable application in history was for the edge of Toa Amea's weapons.  X *'Xaedan, Toa:' The Toa of Fire on the Nameless Team. For further data, see the Xaedan file. *'Xian:' See the Vortixx entry.  Y  Z Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum Category:Universes Category:Universes